


Unbecoming of you

by Universeruler666



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Torture, BDSM, Biting, Consensual Non-Consent, Consensual Violence, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masochism, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching, Other, Praise Kink, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Scent Marking, Shameless Smut, Smut, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21692776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Universeruler666/pseuds/Universeruler666
Summary: This is just a series of short works when i take a break from the main story or i get writers block and i deviate from the main story! This will pronab jump straight into things sometimes so be warned.
Relationships: Akira Kojima/Reader, Farz Murphy/Reader, Farz Murphy/Vincent, Farz Murphy/Vincent/Reader, Lawrence (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Ren (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Ren/Strade (Boyfriend to Death), Rire (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader, Sano Kojima/Reader, Strade (BTD/TNR)/Reader, Vincent (Boyfriend to Death)/Reader
Kudos: 35





	1. This life

**Author's Note:**

> More self indulgence, obviously but I hope everyone enjoys themselves reading this! This is starting with a reader x Vincent.
> 
> Also, I take requests!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654858

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just some extermination story writing so i absolutely have no idea where i was going with this.

You were broken, but Vincent liked that. He loved you, wanted to show you there is more to life than just being alone. You were an easy target. Easy to fix. Well, he hoped you were anyway but you're here with him and Farz now. They both love you and you've learned to love them too. To say you're happy is true but not the full extent of you're feelings. You were changed in more ways that one. Mentally, you've been dragged to the bottom of the pits to be picked up again, now you fear falling. Vincent has changed you. He changed your humanity, more beast than human. He changed you mentality, you're a packmate now but you're just as easily a slab of meat. Well, were anyway, there's no way he'd abandon you now. Today was more of the more tender moments. The moments were you couldn't stand existing and hated yourself and the world around you. It's not the first time you've been sat on the counter, Vincent holding your wrists because you're an utterly self destructive person and you didn't need more scars, unless Vincent was the ones to create them, you already had plenty.

" now Darlin' look at me. " his head tilts and you stop kicking and forcibly pulling your wrists out of his grip to no avail. You take a shakey breath, tears still streaming down when you manage to look into his silver eyes. " we already talked about this." a frown set in his features, he was very displeased. " if ya wanted someone to hurt ya, I could've done that for ya." he tightened his grip on your wrist but you just let out a gasp through your sobbing. Once he figured you'd stop tearing as your skin, he gingerly lets you go and wipes the tears away from your eyes. He kisses your cheeks and then your lips and presses his forhead on yours, pulling you close to him by your thighs. You focus on your breathing while he holds you, arms wrapped around you and rocking you side to side slowly and comfortingly. " I know it's hard for ya'. You don't know what to do with yourself y/n but it's ok. I'm here for ya, I ain't going anywhere, you better believe that, ok sugar?" you smile when he calls you that. He only does it when you're down like this and you wrap your arms around him. "there we are, atta puppy, you're fine." you nuzzle into him and softly sigh. Things will be ok.


	2. The First I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lawrence didn't plan on any of this. He understands the tangible reality of your mortal life yet you've managed to make him fall inlove and convinced him to keep you forever. You've both seen the river, all that's left is to understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You should listen to https://youtu.be/Y68LnSZ_j3M  
> While you read this!   
> Sorry if Law is a bit OOC, I've never written for him.

It was a slow gaze, a slow turn. The way your eyes fluttered up at him. Your lips parted ever so slightly because you were busy looking at the succulents and further more, the cacti. Your curious eyes met his nervous ones, shining glossy in the fluorescent lights of the green-house like shop. It was night time at the moment. You preferred to be out late, finding mornings and afternoons not much of your forté. You liked the streets quiet and the stores mostly empty as did Lawrence. His heart skipped a beat as a soft gasp left his dry lips. You turned away and wandered away from him but he knew by looking in your e/c eyes that you've seen what he has. It was almost like the flow of the water was in the reflection of your eyes with the vast forest covered land around it. Were you even human? He'd have to ponder that later, the string of fate obviously led you two together so he followed you."

Did you know some people view Cacti as a sign of enderance because of the harsh elements they usually reside in? Or how some people express the flowers grown on some cacti is a symbol for maternal love because of these harsh conditions. Unconditional love, though personally i think it could just be symbolic to unconditional love in general." you spoke directly at him, your eyes focused on his form before his face. He nervously swallowed and nodded. " y-yeah, something like that.." he flushed. What an odd start to a conversation. You approached him with a soft smile, holding a red budded Rebutia. " Don't you find them beautiful? Well, I do at least." you aren't too close or far from him. A comfortable distance before you turn away, and set the plant properly in its place once he stutters out how he finds them easy on the eyes. Maybe he was talking about you.

You looked back at him, this time he held your gaze. His eyes widened when he saw the scenery in your eyes again. No, there isn't any possible way you weren't human but you were certainly meant for him in some way. He knew that much as you smiled at him. You knew him, even if he is still a stranger to you. you figured he always would be. You see the river in the windows of his soul too and you both understood. unlike Lawrence though , you were fine with moving on from this encounter and never see him again until you return to that place. You left without another word to him and said your goodbyes to the cashier at front. You softly sigh as the fresh air surrounds you and the Earthy smell of the place is gone. You walk, looking back at the place before bumping into a hard chest and arms grasp your sides with uncertainty. You look to see the blond man with those nervous eyes. The nervous poster, he was even uncertain now. You get lost in those ice-blue eyes before you notice your oxygen cuts off and you realise you're woozy. You didn't fight because you didn't need to." I...I.." your world is filled with darkness and Lawrence drags you away from curious eyes, taking you to your final destination.


End file.
